Kamen Rider Decade: Inverse Dimension
by Darky.Lilith-queen.of.hell
Summary: "Ao longe, uma visão. Os olhos verdes brilhando em meio à sombra que ia se dispersando. A destruição caminhava na direção deles fantasiada numa armadura rósea e num corpo feminino."


**Prólogo.**

Silêncio. No cenário, uma jovem com roupas alvas, parcialmente rasgadas e sujas caminha entre os destroços de uma guerra intensa. Via capacetes quebrados e corpos espalhados. Mesmo ela, desabou subitamente com os olhos inexpressivos. Acabou por cair nos braços de um rapaz, com as roupas brancas iguais às dela. Ele a segurava com firmeza apertando-a contra seu próprio corpo. Ao longe, uma visão. Os olhos verdes brilhando em meio à sombra que ia se dispersando.

A destruição caminhava na direção deles fantasiada numa armadura rósea e num corpo feminino. Somente uma palavra fora proferida pelo rapaz quando esta ficou próxima o bastante:

- Decade...

Capítulo 1 – Prólogo para a destruição.

- Tatsuo-kun! Tatsuo-kun! – A voz que chamava era a de uma senhora. Seu tom era afobado e sua expressão era alegre.

O rapaz foi acordando devagar, confuso. De fato, até babara um pouquinho na mesa onde estivera adormecido pelas últimas... Três horas talvez?

- Eh? Oh... Bom dia, vovó. – respondeu arrumando o cabelo que lhe recaíra a face.

- Me diga, me diga... A Maruko-chan vem hoje? – Enquanto falava, organizava um e outro disco da loja. Daqueles LPs dos tempos mais antigos.

- Não sei... E também não me importa. Por que faz tanta questão daquela maluca? – foi levantando ainda esfregando os olhos.

- Ora, ora... Meu querido netinho, quando Maruko-chan está aqui, essa loja fica cheeeia, hohoho.

- É claro, são clientes nervosos com aquelas mixagens horrendas que ela faz. Falando no diabo...

A moça caminhou para dentro da loja. Para ele, parecia estar em câmera lenta. Os cabelos se sacudiam para lá e para cá. No seu rosto, uma expressão de superioridade que parecia nunca ter fim. Em uma das mãos, um gravador digital, róseo.

- "Maruko Kadoya. Segundo ela, é uma DJ. Nunca vi remixar uma música que prestasse. Vovó tem toda a razão, sempre que está aqui, a loja fica cheia. E sem ela, parece que mesmo com os clientes reclamões, continua sem ninguém. Eu não me lembro bem quando ela apareceu, nem quando foi que se instalou aqui na loja de discos, sei que... Ela vai demorar pra ir embora" – Logo, parou de devanear e foi falando. – Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui?

A garota ignorou completamente as falas do rapaz e foi sacudindo o gravador no ar:

- Estou um passo mais próxima de encontrar aquilo que procuro...

- Fazer a pior música do universo? Ou bater o recorde de maior número de clientes insatisfeitos?

- Tatsuko... Não seja tão impertinente. Não vê que está diante da maior DJ de todas?

- Já falei pra parar com essa coisa de Tatsuko. Pra começar, isso é nome de mulher.

- É mesmo? E você não é uma? Claro, se fosse um homem, já estaria perdidamente apaixonado por mim.

- Como se alguém nessa vida conseguisse amar uma criatura maluca feito você. – Mal o rapaz estava terminando de falar e lá estava ela, desviando do falatório e dos clientes nervosos.

A avó de Tatsuo sorriu e anunciou:

- Vou fazer biscoitos hoje! – depois rumou para a parte de trás da casa e foi cozinhar.

Maruko saiu da loja, tornou a ligar o gravador. Chegou a andar ao menos duas quadras da loja de discos. Enquanto caminhava, passou por uma menina loura de marias-chiquinhas compridas. Sua imagem lhe chamou a atenção por alguma razão e seus olhos a seguiram. Ela chegou a virar-se para ela. Em sua face, estava cravado um sorriso atrevido e sádico. O vestido rodado e cheio de detalhes dela se agitou com um vento.

- Oops... Parece que algo vai acontecer... – Sua expressão curvou numa falsa ingenuidade.

Nem mesmo segundos depois, a jovem avista Tatsuo correndo de uma das esquinas, vindo em sua direção.

- Cuidado, Maruko! – gritou.

Não conseguiu ter cuidado. Estava paralisada com a imagem que enxergava nos céus. Eram monstros. Por Deus... MONSTROS! Via as pessoas correndo ao seu redor, apavoradas. Umas morrendo de formas estranhas. Virando poeira, imagens vazias de corpos humanos, outras apenas sendo massacradas até que desaparecessem. Seu instinto a chamava para a luta. Desde quando tinha instinto para lutar?

O rapaz da loja de discos chegou ao lado dela e a abraçou levemente.

- Você está bem, Maruko-chan?

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e seus olhos tornaram a se voltar para cima.

- Vá ver sua avó, Tatsuko. Vá se certificar que ela está bem.

- Está ficando louca? Não vou deixar você aqui.

- Cale a boca e vá, moleque dragão. – O tom da moça foi imperativo o bastante para que ele obedecesse.

Antes que pudesse dar mais um passo, a loura voltou para ela.

- É lindo, não é? A destruição é tão linda... Hahaha... Não fique tão ansiosa, sua hora também está vindo. Você tem nove mundos no mínimo para destruir... – Disse risonha. – Só precisa recuperar sua... – Deu uma olhada em direção ao ventre de Maruko, como se ali, estivesse faltando algo. – Pompa.

Com isso a jovem deslizou a mão pelo lugar observado e naquela mesma altura, sentiu falta de algo. Algo que visualizou na própria mente, mas não sabia definir o que era.

- À propósito, tome conta do seu moleque dragão, ele deve estar com problemas.

- O que? – Ouvindo tal, saiu correndo em busca de Tatsuo e o encontrou encurralado numa parede vítrea, cheia de névoa que a coloria de branco. – Tatsuko! – gritou batendo contra aquelas.

- Maruko, tome cuidado. – disse ele batendo do outro lado.

- Quem tem que tomar cuidado é você que está aí. – Retrucou ela.

- Não sou não. É você. – E apontou na direção das costas dela.

- O que? – Olhou para trás e um ser grande e cinzento investiu contra ela. Conseguiu desviar antes de ser atingida e esse deu de cara com a parede vítrea que o lançou para longe. Novamente, ele tentou acertá-la, mas falhou.

- "Eu não sei fazer isso... Não é? Sou uma DJ, não uma lutadora..." – Chegou de fato até a acertar um golpe nele, mas acabou sendo acertada de volta. Agora, ela mesma batera na parede, e céus, doeu.

- Maruko! – gritou o rapaz do outro lado. Olhou ao redor, procurando por algo que pudesse usar para quebrar aquela divisão entre eles. A única coisa que encontrara foi uns estranhos aparatos que para ele pareciam lixo. Tratou de jogá-los para trás enquanto procurava algo mais útil. Conforme jogou, eles bateram nas costas e na cabeça da outra que se alisou um pouco antes de prestar atenção no que lhe fora atirado.

- "Mas primeiro, precisa recuperar a sua... Pompa." – Lembrou-se das palavras da outra. Apoiou o apetrecho pouco abaixo do ventre, um cinto negro surgiu e prendeu-o em sua cintura. Puxou as laterais do cinto e isso, lhe revelou uma abertura. Um sorriso apareceu na face da jovem. Que retirou de dentro do segundo apetrecho que lhe fora jogado uma carta. Estendeu a mão com ela e bateu um pouco com o indicador no ladinho dela. – HENSHIN! – falou seguramente e colocou a carta na abertura. Seu corpo então foi coberto com a armadura rósea de olhos verdes. O cinto, falou numa voz feminina:

- Kamen Rider... Decade.

Tatsuo arregalou os olhos e até esfregou-os, antes de repetir para si mesmo a palavra que ouvira:

- Decade...

Com o mesmo aparato onde encontravam-se as cartas, atirou contra a parede vítrea e libertou o rapaz. Em seguida, contra o monstro que lhe atazanara até pouco tempo. E não muitos tiros depois, ele explodiu.

Não parou por aí. Uma nova corja de monstros diferentes vieram do nada. Não hesitou. Maruko puxou mais uma carta e a colocou no driver como da primeira vez.

E seu cinto proferiu, uma segunda vez:

- Kamen Rider... Kiva.

Deu golpes e golpes nos monstros e destruiu parte deles, mas achou que ainda poderia fazer mais. Ainda mais, quando novos monstros vieram. Sem nem pestanejar, trocou a carta.

Cortou um monstro aqui e outro ali em sua forma original, antes de passar para a próxima.

- Kamen Rider... Den-O! – E não muito depois – Final Attack Ride: De-De-Den-O! – Com isso, sua espada atravessou aquela trupe. Voltou para Tatsuo, ainda transformada. Apanhou-o pela mão e não muito depois, chegaram até uma moto rosada como sua própria armadura. A cada carta que usava, aquela imagem Rider sumia em fumaça.

- Suba. – Disse ela após fazê-lo. Ele subiu e a abraçou, mas não conseguiram ir longe. Mais monstros apareceram na sua frente.

- Isso não vai ter fim? – perguntou o rapaz incomodado.

- Vai sim. E será agora! – Atravessou a parede de Kaijins com a moto. Logo, parou, desceu dela e apanhou mais uma carta. Era uma carta com seu próprio símbolo incluído.

- Final Attack Ride: De-De-Decade! – E um chute foi dado. Um com tamanho poder que fez uma bela corja de monstros explodirem junto com o que foi atingido em cheio. Ainda assim, eles não paravam de aparecer. Tornou a montar na moto com Tatsuo, mas agora destransformada e correu para a loja de discos.

- Kyoko-san! – gritou a jovem adentrando a casa e procurando pela velha senhora que ainda estava lá, fazendo seus biscoitos.

- Olá, Maruko-chan. Com fome? É hora do café da tarde.

- Como é? – perguntou a jovem confusa.

- Escute, vovó. Lá fora está um pandemônio. Uma guerra mesmo. Fique aqui, tá? Pra não se machucar.

A velha senhora riu.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – E apontou para Maruko, que estava estática.

Para ela, a visão era diferente. A menina loura lhe surgira pela terceira vez.

- Bem vinda ao mundo, Decade-sama. Agora você se tornou uma viajante dos mundos e em cada um desses, terá um novo desafio. Quando chegar ao fim disso, tudo será cinza e treva, tal como tem que ser. Não tente fugir, não tente impedir. O destino foi feito para ser cumprido. – Cada uma das palavras foi dita com uma seriedade perturbadora para a jovem.

Quando voltou a si, olhou para Tatsuo e a avó conversando, sem mais prestar atenção nela.

- "Eu não pretendo deixar que nada se torne cinza e treva."

Quando terminou sua resolução, prestou atenção na senhora Kyoko ligando um velho Jukebox no meio do salão e apertando algumas vezes o botão. Dali, um som muito claro saíra:

- "Do you know what it means… True Life?"

Olhou para a janela lá fora e o dia virara noite. Maruko saiu e logo foi seguida por Tatsuo. Quando colocou seus pés para fora de casa sua roupa modificou-se. Seu cabelo estava muito liso e tinha uma mechinha rosada e estava usando um vestido preto e rosa que dizia: "Smart Brain" na altura do peito.

- Será que... Já começou?

[Fim de episódio]


End file.
